parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Female's Life
My gender swapped version of A Bug's Life. Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Flik *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Princess Atta *Pinocchio (Disney) as Princess Dot *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Ant Queen *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Aphie *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Dot's Two Boyfriends *Edna Mode (The Incredibles) as Mr. Soil *Merriwether (Sleeping Beauty) as Thorny *Professor John Frink (The Simpsons) as Dr. Flora *Granny (Looney Tunes) as Cornelious *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Hopper *Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Molt *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Thumper *Helga Pataki (Hey! Arnold) as P.T. Flea *Megara (Hercules) as Francis *Aladdin as Rosie *Nala (The Lion King) as Dim *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) as Slim *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Gypsy *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Manny *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) as The Bird *Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House) as Tuck & Roll *Bridget (Trolls) as Heimlich *Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Axel and Loco *Livewire (Superman: The Animated Series) as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) and Hildy Gloom (The 7D) as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears *Brit and Tiff Crust (My Life As a Teenage Robot) as The Fly Brothers *Giganta (DC Animated Universe) as Thud Scenes *A Female's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Female's Life (1998) Part 2 - Prince Eric Gets Stressed Out *A Female's Life (1998) Part 3 - Ariel's Invention *A Female's Life (1998) Part 4 - Pinocchio Meets Ariel *A Female's Life (1998) Part 5 - Ariel Loses the Food *A Female's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Villainesses! *A Female's Life (1998) Part 7 - Pinocchio Meets Princess Azula *A Female's Life (1998) Part 8 - Ariel's Trial *A Female's Life (1998) Part 9 - Ariel Goes for Help *A Female's Life (1998) Part 10 - Helga's Circus *A Female's Life (1998) Part 11 - Helga Gets Burns *A Female's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights *A Female's Life (1998) Part 13 - Ariel Tries to Find Warriors *A Female's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Female's Life (1998) Part 15 - Ariel's Flight Home *A Female's Life (1998) Part 16 - Ariel is Back *A Female's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration *A Female's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus People!? *A Female's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Crocodile! *A Female's Life (1998) Part 20 - Eric Apologizes to Ariel *A Female's Life (1998) Part 21 - Ariel Has a Plan *A Female's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Crocodile *A Female's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Villainesses' Hideout *A Female's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Villainesses Go Back to the Island *A Female's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party *A Female's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Female's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Villainesses Arrive *A Female's Life (1998) Part 28 - Pinocchio Runs For His Life *A Female's Life (1998) Part 29 - Pinocchio Begs Ariel to Come Back *A Female's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Female's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Female's Life (1998) Part 32 - Ariel to the Rescue *A Female's Life (1998) Part 33 - Helga Burns the Crocodile *A Female's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Humans Band Together *A Female's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight *A Female's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Azula's Demise *A Female's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Female's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Cast Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Flik Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Princess Atta Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Dot Pacha.JPG|Pacha as The Ant Queen Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Aphie Mrs Alice Render.png|Alice Melody.png|and Melody as Dot's Two Boyfriends Edna Mode.jpg|Edna Mode as Mr. Soil Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg|Merriwether as Thorny The Simpsons Professor Frink.png|Professor John Frink as Dr. Flora Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Cornelious Azula.png|Princess Azula as Hopper Ty_Lee-0.png|Ty Lee as Molt Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Thumper Helga Geraldine Pataki.jpg|Helga Pataki as P.T. Flea Megara transparent.png|Megara as Francis Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Rosie Nala.png|Nala as Dim Lucy wilde dm2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Slim Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Gypsy Esmeralda As Lola.png|Esmeralda as Manny 24. crocodile.png|Tick-Tock the Crocodile as The Bird Lola and Lana as Frog and Grasshopper.png|Lola and Lana Loud as Tuck and Roll Bridget in Trolls.jpg|Bridget as Heimlich Harley Quinn is getting reformed.png|Harley Quinn EY 50 - Poison Ivy.jpg|and Poison Ivy as Axel and Loco Livewire.png|Livewire as Grasshopper Next to Molt, Axel and Loco Zeta_the_Sorceress.png|Zeta Hildy_Gloom.png|and Hildy Gloom as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Brit and tiff crust.jpg|Britt and Tiff Crust as The Fly Brothers Giganta.png|Giganta as Thud Category:Abeiscool40 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Gender Swap Category:A Bug's Life Movies